


Take Responsibility

by bubble_bobb



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Jae may or may not wanted to make Brian a little more interested, but he didn't expect this to happen





	Take Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> i love Jaehyungparkian so........ i had to write something  
> Anyway  
> I hope you enjoy my story <3  
> i love y'all <3
> 
> I just hope that the Day6 members don't ever find this...  
> i'm sorry btw.  
> i wrote Brian instead of Younghyun so yeah...  
> (and yes, Brian is a top, don't @ me)  
> -if you think Jae is a top, good for you-

“ _Brian_!“

Jae screamed loudly from the kitchen with a phone by his ear. He heard a groan and angry steps coming closer to him. The blonde boy appeared in front of him with a deep frown.

“Don’t call me _Brian_!“

Jae rolled his eyes and looked at the younger trough his lashes. Brian nodded at the taller, telling him to continue.

“Wonpil and Sungjin want us to meet up with them at the movie theatre.“

Brian sighed an leaned against the wall. Jae hung up the phone and placed it onto the table. Jae smiled softly and stepped closer to the other, wrapping his arms around Brian‘s waist.

“C’mon, it’s gonna be fine.“

Brian looked up and cracked a smile while nodding slightly. He stroked Jae’s cheek and leaned up, kissing him quickly.

“What movie is it?“

Jae looked around the kitchen and smiled nervously.

“Cabin in the woods….“

Bian's eyes widened and he pushed the older backwards.

“Hahaha, _no_.“

 “Come. On!“

Brian shook his head and went into their shared bedroom, shutting the door loudly. Jae rolled his eyes and opened the door, looking at the younger that was laying on his bed. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Brian‘s back.

Brian groaned and rolled over to look at the other. He sat up and leaned his back against the wall. Jae rested his hand on the other’s knee and looked at him with a loving smile.

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll be there with you.“

Brian chuckled and scooted closer to the elder.

“Thanks.“

++

Brian clung onto Jae’s arm as they began walking out of the company building. Brian pointed to a store and tugged at the older boy’s hoodie. Jae smiled and nodded, following the younger into the store.

++

The boys walked out and Brian ripped the aluminum foil open and bit into his food. He offered his food to Jae, the older shaking his head. Brian shrugged and bit into it again. They heard a squeal and looked up. Jae rolled his eyes when he saw a knowing smirk on Sungjin’s face. Wonpil ran over to the boys and hugged them tightly, forcing their breaths out.

“I’m so happy you guys came!“

Wonpil screamed and Jae laughed glancing at Brian from the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah, Brain didn’t wa-“

A hand was slapped on his mouth and his eyes widened. He looked at the other and saw him grit his teeth.

“Shut up… and don’t call me Brian“

Brian said trough gritted teeth and looked at Jae trough his long lashes. Jae giggled and pulled the other’s hand away from his mouth, placing a small kiss on the back of his palm.

“Brian put the food down and let’s just go guys! The movie’s starting soon!“

Wonpil said excitedly, pulling Sungjin with him inside of the movie theatre. Brian rolled his eyes and pointed to his food.

“Do you know how much it cost? Eight bucks! I’d pay four though…“

Sungjin and Wonpil rolled their eyes and walked into the theater. Jae and Brian smiled and looked at each other before walking behind their friends. The boys walked inside, Brian squeezing Jae’s hand tightly as they sat down. Jae smiled and patted the other’s head.

“It’s gonna be okay.“

Brian nodded and smiled nervously.

++

Brian flinched when Jae's hand slid up his thigh. He looked at the older, seeing his eyes glued to the screen. Jae's hand moved more inward and Brian's breath hitched. Jae smirked and looked in front of them seeing their friends being way too focused on the movie to even notice them.

He looked at Brian and got up, sitting in the younger boy's lap. Brian looked up at him in shock but smirked shortly after. Jae blushed and leaned forward, leaving small kisses on Brian's jaw and neck. Brian's hands moved from the hand rests to Jae's thighs, getting a light hitch in the older boy's breath as a response.

He grabbed Jae's chin gently and turned it to look into his eyes. Brian scanned his face and smiled.

"Meet me in the bathroom."

 Brian whispered and Jae nodded slightly. Brian then stood up and made his way into the restrooms. Jae waited a few seconds before getting up himself. The door into the restroom opened and Jae walked over to the younger that was leaning against the wall with an amused smile on his face.

"What was that about?"

 Brian asked, voice deep and husky causing Jae to shiver. Jae looked down and walked closer, his arms placed on the younger boy's chest.

"Do you want me that bad?"

 Jae's ears burned from embarrassment but he didn't care anymore. He nodded and looked up into Brian's eyes.

"Y-Yes... I do."

 Brian shook his head and smiled. He slammed the older against the wall and pressed their lips together. At first the kiss was gentle and sweet but soon became more rough and sensual, making Jae whimper slightly. Brian pulled away and chuckled darkly. Brian's hands grabbed the underside of Jae's thighs and he pulled him up, the older boy's long legs wrapping around his waist.

Brian moved closer to the boy's neck, lightly biting at it before they heard the door creak open. Brian let the other down as they pulled away from one another and looked at the person in door in surprise. They smiled politely and walked out of the restroom. They returned when the movie was ending and Brian leaned close to Jae's ear.

"You still have to take responsibility for this babe."

 Brian patted his lap and Jae gulped thickly while nodding.

 ++

As soon Jae opened the door to their bedroom, he was slammed against the nearest wall and kissed roughly. He instantly melted into the kiss, his arms circling around Brian's neck. Brian pulled away but pressed himself closer to the older, reaching his hand out to the door and locking it. Brian's knee was soon pressing against Jae's hard member causing him to whimper. Brian smirked and lightly kissed the boy's Adam's apple, continuing to his collarbones.

"You like that baby?"

Brian's hand slid down Jae's side, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer. Jae looked down while panting softly and nodded shyly. Brian smiled, he loved the way Jae became submissive towards him. Brian pulled the other off the wall and walked  towards the bed as bits of clothes were loosened. The younger sat down and patted his lap, making Jae blush even more as he approached him.

The younger boy's palms were soon resting against the taller boy's back, sliding upward as the older leaned closer. His eyes locked Brian's as he pressed his lips against his. Jae hummed into the kiss when Brian's hands moved more south, holding him firmly in place.

Jae parted their lips and looked down, grinding down, getting a low moan from the younger. Jae smiled as his arms circled around Brian's neck again. Brian's mouth fell open, fingers digging into Jae's hips, a small moan leaving the older boy's lips.

 "You want to play don't you?"

Brian said with a smirk and bucked his hips up, causing the older to hum.

 "Uh... please"

 Brian's hands moved down Jae's thighs, standing up with him and laying him on his bed again. Brian's cold hands slid under Jae's shirt making him shiver. Brian pushed Jae's legs open and slipped between them, grinding against the older slowly. Jae's hands were soon on Brian's thighs, following every thrust of the younger.

 Brian began leaving kisses and bite marks all over the older boy's neck, enjoying every moan Jae let out because of him. One of his hands moved down Jae's stomach, slipping into his jeans and palming him trough his boxers.

 "Oh God, yes"

 Jae's shaky hands tangled in the sheets of Brian's bed as he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, pulling him closer. Brian's breath tickled the older boy's cheek as he pulled Jae's jeans down together with his.  Jae's hand reached under Brian's pillow, pulling out lube and a condom. Brian looked at him with a shocked expression but a smile was still playing on his lips.

 "How do you know?"

 Jae shrugged and smiled.

"I just do."

 Brian shook his head and popped the bottle open. The younger poured some of the gel onto his fingers and rubbed them together while gazing at the older under him. His finger slowly pushed inside of the older, making his back arch of the bed with a groan. Brian moved to face the older, taking his glasses between his fingers and gently taking them off.

 Brian placed the glasses onto his nightstand and looked at the older again. Pressing another finger inside, he leaned down, pressing their lips together. Jae's hands moved to Brian's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. Soon enough Jae pushed Brian away and nodded at him

"Please, please, I can't wait anymore.."

 "Are you sure?"

 Jae nodded and smiled at the younger. Brian sat back on his heels and ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolling the rubber onto his member. He poured some of the lube onto it, rubbing it evenly all over. He got closer to Jae, his face very close to the older boy's, he could feel his harsh breath. He reached for Jae's hand as he pushed himself inside, hearing the hitch in the older boy's breath.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright baby, i'm here."

 Jae turned his head to the side and gritted his teeth, nodding slightly.

"M-move... please."

 Brian then squeezed Jae's hand as he began moving his hips against the older boy's.  Jae wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, pressing his lips against Brian’s. Brian’s free hand slid down Jae’s stomach, his finger nails scraping it lightly and fingers  wrapping around Jae’s leaking member.

Jae moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He breathed out Brian’s name, the younger chuckling and speeding up a little together with his thrusts. Brian’s hands moved to Jae’s hips as he went deeper and harder.

“Brian, i love you.“

Brian looked up at the older and shook his head.

“W-what?“

“Fuck, i said i love you.“

Brian smiled on the inside, his head rolling back.

“I-I love you too.“

“I’m close….“

Jae choked out, tears pooling up in his eyes. The younger nodded and brought one of his hands to Jae’s cock again and pumping it slowly but speeding up after few seconds. Jae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came into Brian’s hand and stomach. Brian groaned loudly and pulled out, taking the condom off and spilling onto Jae’s stomach.

Jae looked at the other trough his lashes, small pants leaving his parted lips.

“Younghyun…“

The younger laughed and grabbed his shirt, wiping himself and the older clean. He dropped the shirt onto the floor and got up. Brian grabbed two pairs on boxers and put them on, helping Jae get clothed as well. The younger flopped himself onto the bed next to the older and  wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pulling him closer.

They gazed into each other’s eyes before they heard a loud knock on the door.

“You done? I really need a charger and i can’t find mine.“

Brian rolled his eyes, the older laughing loudly. Brian got up again and went to his door, opening them angrily. He glared at Sungjin, the older smiling at him with his phone in his hand.

“Can i have the charger?“

“Why don’t you use Wonpil’s?“

Sungjin rolled his eyes and pointed to the couch that the younger was sitting on.

“Because he has to use it, duh.“

Brian rolled his eyes again and reached for his charger and closing the door in Sungjin’s face. He looked at the oldest and giggled as he walked back towards him and laid down next to him on the small bed.

“I’m tired.“

Jae yawned and Brian smiled.

“Then sleep?“

The taller laughed and nodded, snuggling closer to him and closing his eyes. Brian looked down at the older boy’s calm sleeping  face, a smile making it’s way on his face. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jae’s head before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
